The invention relates to a method for regulating the production of a second energy form generated from a first energy form via a market server being communicatively connected to one or more supplier units of suppliers of said second energy form.
The production of a particular energy form often takes place by generating said energy form from another energy form. In such a case the generation of e.g. a high-grade form of energy from a lower-grade form of energy may be concerned. An example of this is a gas-fired power plant, in which gas as the first energy form is converted into electricity as the second energy form. Such a conversion invariably involves a loss of energy in practice. The smaller the extent of said loss, the higher the conversion efficiency.
EP 0 893 775 discloses a process and a system for management of electric energy production. A process and a system are concerned wherein probability distributions for electric energy spot market prices are generated on the basis of price functions, among other things, generated on the basis of assumptions or indirectly obtained data, and the transmission capacity of the network connections.
A problem of the prior art is the fact that the method and the system for regulating the production of electric energy is time-consuming and laborious. The server, which forms part of the system and which carries out the method, must generate probability distributions, which requires server capacity and which has a negative effect on the server speed. Furthermore, the resulting spot market price is uncertain.